Table top amusement devices have long been a popular diversion for individuals having discretionary time. Many such games have included marble shooting devices which created scoring points either by hitting pin, or bumpers, or specially designated targets. Some of the early shooter games even included a single mechanism for shooting at one of a plurality of moving targets (see: Hagerty, U.S. Pat. No. 1,138,865 and Glass, U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,884). Many of these devices enjoyed immense popularity as a recreational pastime prior to the advent of the video game craze which essentially caused the amusement arcades to be filled with electronic devices.
Now, with the onset of "Pac-man elbow" and the advent of general video ennui, mechanical amusement devices have been rediscovered although a need exists to provide such games with new concepts and novel challenges. The present invention is directed to providing an alternative to the electronic game saturation with an essentially mechanical device which embodies new concepts and challenges to titilate the player and inspire him to perfecting his motor skills.